You Won't Die Alone
by CyanideXJoker
Summary: "If you die, then I die." It's only a matter of time before 52 tennis players have to face a crisis. Marui and Niou make two. Shounen-ai.
1. A Poison Starburst Named Niou

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter Preview:

"Don't you understand? You've been designated as a Conqueror. I'm an Advisor. If you die, then I die." Niou pulled Marui into an alleyway.

"How in the world would I understand that?" Marui looked at the aqua blue-eyed figure standing in front of him.

Niou sighed as he reached into his pocket and took out what looked like a dark purple flower petal. Grabbing Marui's hand, he placed it on his palm.

"Eat it." Niou stared directly into Marui's eyes, taking in the sight of the shining purple pools. Looking down at the petal, Marui sighed. Ah, what the hell. He shoved the soft object into his mouth as a wave of sweetness filled his mouth.

Suddenly the world spiraled around, as Marui dropped into Niou's arms.

* * *

"Marui, time for school, honey." The feminine voice echoed through the hallway effectively startling Marui as he pulled the covers off of him. Reaching across the bed, he felt around until his hand met with a bowl.

"Today's candy is... Starburst." Marui murmured unenthusiastically.

He hated Starburst.

He found the day to be one of his worst. Stepping into a puddle, forgetting his gum, and missing morning practice. He would definitely be killed for that.

As much as he enjoyed it, tennis wasn't his favorite hobby. Not even eating candy, visiting his favorite cake shop, or finding a ten-dollar bill on the floor.

No. It was games. Unfortunately for him, the only person that knew his favorite hobby was none other than Niou.

As he walked along the sidewalk leading to the gate, he ignored the whispering girls beside him. He kicked a rock to the side and it landed onto the soil where the grass caught it possessively.

The sun was out. The wind was calm. Turning into the gate, Marui almost knew something drastic was going to happen.

* * *

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

"Lunch is over! Please report to your next class." The teachers walked quickly, directing students.

The only thing Marui absolutely hated about the period after lunch was that it was _the_ period. Chemistry class. Marui had nothing against the subject itself. However, he was sitting next to the one person he tried to avoid during every period before this one. You guessed it.

Niou.

"God, this is so boring." Niou flipped the pages of _their_ textbook until the noise started to spread around the room. Marui knew why he tried to stay away from him.

**Niou is dangerous.**

"Bunta-kun, can you read paragraph eight on page 124 for us?" The teacher pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. And of course, this happened to be the one teacher that hated Marui.

"Uhh..." Marui looked down to the bottom corner of the page, as Niou had stopped flipping.

Page 287. Damn you, Niou.

"I'm waiting." Marui could practically _hear_ the teacher tapping her feet.

"Allow me, Ms. Yoshida." Niou interrupted politely. _Was that her name?_ Marui didn't remember.

"Masaharu-kun, I don't believe I asked for you to answer." The teacher knew **very** well that "Masaharu-kun" was someone that couldn't possibly end this without chaos.

"Of course, but I assumed you were going in alphabetical order. My name is next. Or is it that you were distracted by something, to fall out of suit?" Niou pressed. There was a pause.

"Very well, Masaharu-kun. Read paragraph eight." Ms. Yoshida replied sternly.

_She got him this time. There's no way he could flip the page without her noticing._

"There are many different forms of chemistry..." Niou went on to finish the entire paragraph perfectly. This is one of the reasons why Marui hated him. He hacks life.

"Erm, Well done." The teacher awkwardly resumed her lesson, too humiliated to notice the snickers in the room.

"Jump off a cliff." Marui muttered, as he flipped the pages back.

Niou just smiled and rested his head on his hand, looked up at the board, his hair covering his eyes.

_Wait... Was it page 127 or 128? Well, whatever._

Before Marui could turn to the page, he heard the strict voice of Ms. Yoshida fill the room.

"Please stop working, and give your attention to these fine gentlemen." Ms. Yoshida motioned for the two men in black suits to come in. Voices whispered in the room.

"Sorry for interrupting the lesson. We would like to ask Niou Masaharu, and Marui Bunta to come with us." One of the men looked over to where Niou and Marui were sitting.

"Yes, of course." Ms. Yoshida continued her lesson as the two boys gathered their things.

"What's this all about?" Marui asked the white haired boy, knowing that if there was trouble, it was probably Niou's fault.

"Don't say anything to them." Niou replied quietly, in a sharp tone. Marui decided not to question it and reminded himself to ask Niou about this later.

"Right this way." The men walked out of the doorway as Marui moved to follow them. Suddenly, once the classroom door was closed, Niou grabbed Marui, dumped their stuff on the floor and ran in the opposite direction.

"What—What are you doing? Are you nuts?!" Marui tried to free himself from Niou's grip, but failed miserably as Niou yanked harder. Marui looked back to see the two men following them through the halls.

* * *

"Sanada." Yukimura sat on a bench outside of the school.

"Yeah. The game officially starts today doesn't it?" Sanada walked over and leaned on the bench.

"The last person to be recruited into the game was Marui. He missed morning practice, didn't he?" Yukimura smiled.

"Yeah." Sanada repositioned his hat. Yukimura laughed.

"I find it kind of funny that they recruited you into the game second out of all of us." Yukimura pulled out his iPhone and scrolled down the list.

"Somehow I don't find it surprising that Atobe's partner was recruited first." Sanada smirked.

"Time to go." Yukimura walked off trailed by Sanada. Without warning, Sanada turned around and swiftly shot a string of sharp water at a bird flying above them, which fell to the ground, and shattered into blue ice. All that was left was a teal flower petal.

"What's the matter?" Yukimura asked his Advisor, though he had already guessed. Sanada looked at his Conqueror, deciding it wasn't important enough to report.

"Nothing. Let's continue." Sanada grabbed the flower petal. Yukimura paused, and then continued walking. Meanwhile, Sanada balled his fist, successfully crushing the flower petal.

Atobe, that bastard.

* * *

Niou ran out the door, and shot some menacing purple globs at the men. The men fell to the ground limply.

"Listen up, and don't ask any questions. I don't care whether you believe me or not." Niou dragged Marui behind him.

"Those men are here to recruit you into the game. They're supposed to try to capture you. If you can't get rid of them or your Advisor doesn't save you, then you and your Advisor back to your normal life. I'm an Advisor, which means that I'm here to protect a Conqueror. Yeah, unfortunately that Conqueror is you." Niou continued.

"Dammit." Marui bit his lip.

Niou smirked, "I'll explain your job later. First of all, there are thirteen different elements."

"Thirteen, wow. You give a whole new meaning to being unlucky." Marui rolled his eyes.

"Ahem. The elements are Healing, Fire, Sun, Time, Telekinesis, Earth, Ice, Water, Psychic, Poison, Animal, Space and Air. As far as I know, there are 52 people playing in the game. 26 of them are Conquerors and 26 of them are Advisors. You know what that means, right?" Niou looked back at the figure he was dragging behind him.

"All 52 people are paired up with another, right?" Marui answered.

"Wow, you actually have a brain up there." Niou poked Marui in the head.

"Just continue your explanation." Marui waved the hand away.

"The Conqueror and Advisor both have the same element. Each element has four players/two pairs in the game who wield it. Though each pair is still against each other." Niou smiled wickedly.

"Against each other?" Marui tilted his head to the side.

"The Conqueror and Advisor pair is basically chosen at random by this organization called Zexla." Niou ignored him.

"Zexla!? That's my dad's company! He's the vice-president!" Marui froze. Niou's eyes widened for a moment as he continued dragging them along.

"Once the two people are chosen, the men in black are sent to covertly try to recruit the Advisor. If it succeeds, they go for the Conqueror. If both players successfully make it into the game, then our bodies are replaced with fake bodies that live our lives the same way we would live it. Right now, there are replacements in our bodies and no one else can join the game. No one besides players and game makers can see you. If we somehow win the game, we would be reverted back to our bodies. However, the point of the game is to "kill" the Conquerors. If a Conqueror dies, then his Advisor does too. When that happens we would completely lose all ties with our partner. We wouldn't remember each other." Niou didn't look at Marui this time. He didn't realize the look of horror on Marui's face.

"Can't we stop the stupid game? Let me see my father! Maybe-"

"If we could, don't you think I would've done it already!?" Niou's voice cracked.

"If anyone wins the game. Anyone. Then they would remember everything and can make one wish. However, they can't wish for everyone to remember each other or anything like that." Niou continued.

"How do you know all this?" Marui asked.

"The men in black inform you once you have evaded them." Niou replied.

"Then answer this. If you knew about this game, and knew the rules to it, then why? Why did you bother "saving" me from those men? If I didn't escape them, then... then we wouldn't be playing!" Marui shook.

"But everyone else would." Niou answered. Marui looked up. Niou grabbed his shoulders and shook.

"If you knew that everyone would be playing this game. If you knew that they might not remember each other. Then wouldn't you try? Try to come up with a way... to know. To understand. To resolve." Niou stopped shaking him. Marui already knew he had lost. He knew he had to.

"...That must be why everyone is playing..." Marui sighed.

"Look, all we have to do is find away around that wish. That's the key." Niou turned around and continued running with Marui following behind.

"So... what is our element? Can I use it?" Marui asked.

"Not telling. No, you can't use it yet. Only Advisors have to power given to them from the start. Conquerors have the ability to change their powers. Right now, you're neutral." Niou continued.

"Anyway what do Conquerors and Advisors do?" Marui asked annoyed.

"I told you that Advisors have to duty of protecting their Conqueror, and can kill other Advisors, but not Conquerors. They can only have one power for the whole game. Conquerors job is to kill other Conquerors or Advisors. I didn't tell you this, but you can't attack people with the same element. That keeps Conquerors from hurting Advisors, when I decide to give you powers." Niou explained.

"I can't get used to all of this..." Marui groaned.

"Don't you understand? You've been designated as a Conqueror. I'm an Advisor. If you die, then I die." Niou pulled Marui into an alleyway.

"How in the world would I understand that?" Marui looked at the aqua blue-eyed figure standing in front of him.

Niou sighed as he reached into his pocket and took out what looked like a dark purple flower petal. Grabbing Marui's hand, he placed it on his palm.

"Eat it." Niou stared directly into Marui's eyes, taking in the sight of the shining purple pools. Looking down at the petal, Marui sighed. Ah, what the hell. He shoved the soft object into his mouth as a wave of sweetness filled his mouth.

Suddenly the world spiraled around, as Marui dropped into Niou's arms.

* * *

"Wake up." Niou shook the redhead.

"Ugh. What happened?" Marui rubbed his eyes.

"You're now a Zespurpleas, which means you control the power of poison. The name comes from the color theme, and ours is purple."

"Poison!? I should've known." Marui sat up from a mattress.

"Based on the color of the flower petal, you can change powers. I'd advise you not to eat anymore flower petals without my consent, because if you do, that technically means you've changed groups and joined someone else. Advisors can create petals, and transform them into trackers, weapons, etc to try to get a Conqueror to convert elements and throw them off. Conquerors can't change their element for a three days." Niou hummed.

"Yeah." Marui looked around. It seemed to be some kind of basement.

"Listen, if a Conqueror dies, then so does the Advisor. But if an Advisor dies the Conqueror won't die. It seems like Zexla's into these kind of games." Niou finished.

"Well, not to be rude, the explanations all nice and everything but teach me how to shoot poison out of my fingertips." Marui demanded.

"Advisors are immediately masters of their power when they are given it. Conquerors need to learn step by step." Niou added.

"That's why I said teach me." Marui smirked.

* * *

Not much to say, other than how much a first chapter is annoying to make. Please review and give feedback! :D Don't forget to ask questions if you're confused about anything.


	2. Cold Hearted First Blood

Enjoy~ Thanks for the reviews and support! ;D

* * *

Chapter Preview:

"Stupid globs of poison." Marui waved his hand around, when suddenly Niou saw something.

"Wait, stay still." Niou reached into the air, and out of mid-air pulled out what looked like purple plastic. Steadily, he dragged it over to Marui and wrapped it around him a few times.

"What is this?" Marui looked down at the weird material.

"Stay still!" Niou yanked on the plastic.

"Ow." Marui groaned.

* * *

"C'mon, Gaku-chan." Jirou skipped down the street passing through people.

"Who the hell do you think you're-" Gakuto paused.

"What is it?" Jirou asked looking back.

"Shh." Gakuto turned around and shot a fireball at a lizard.

"Yuushi is being stupid again. A lizard? Seriously." Gakuto watched as the lizard shattered into blue ice. Jirou moved to pick up the teal flower petal.

"Stop." Gakuto picked it up instead and burned it up.

"What? It was so pretty." Jirou pouted.

"We're going to see Kamio and Ibu. Our alliance would be messed up if we don't go now." Gakuto turned on his heel and traveled towards the other direction.

"Wait, can't we go to a shop?" Jirou whined.

"That's where you were taking me all this time? IDIOT. We can't go to other shops because no one can see us! That's what the bases are for. Move it!" Gakuto stomped off.

"You're such an abusive wife." Jirou ran after him.

"Do you wanna die?" Gakuto shouted without glancing back.

"If I die, then you die too, so I don't see why you wou-"

"I'm leaving you behind!"

* * *

_Boom!_

"You suck at this." Niou looked over to a coughing Marui.

"That was a poison gas attack?" Marui flapped his hand around in an attempt to relieve the purple smoke.

"No, that was supposed to be a purple glob attack. Somehow, you turned it into gas. Bravo, you created a new level of stupid." Niou clapped.

"Shut up." Marui rolled his eyes.

"Look, all you have to do is point your palm at a target and visualize the color purple. As long you don't lose focus, it should be relatively easy. This is the simplest form of a poison attack." Niou closed his eyes and shot globs of poison at a statue in the basement.

"Where is this place anyway?" Marui looked around, suddenly aware of his surroundings.

"It's one of the countless bases located in the world. Real people can't see them. Anyway, once a pair enters it, other players can't get in, or see it." Niou replied.

"Yah. Okay." Marui pointed at the wall, and pictured purple. It blew up into gas.

"You can't get anything right, can you?" Niou laughed.

"Stupid globs of poison." Marui waved his hand around, when suddenly Niou saw something.

"Wait, stay still." Niou reached into the air, and out of mid-air pulled out what looked like purple plastic. Steadily, he dragged it over to Marui and wrapped it around him a few times.

"What is this?" Marui looked down at the weird material.

"Stay still!" Niou yanked on the plastic.

"Ow." Marui groaned.

"Found it." Niou pulled off the huge piece of plastic, and stuck to it appeared a huge yellow clock.

"What the hell did you do to me? How did that appear?" Marui looked closely at the clock.

"Hey, shut up." Niou answered waving him off.

"This is a power controller, by Relengolds with the power to control time. I'm guessing it was Yagyuu." Niou examined the clock.

"You mean how we're Zespurpleas, and they're Relengolds?" Marui questioned.

"Yeah. Yagyuu ended up getting in the game before me, and unfortunately, he's an Advisor, so he knows everything that I do." Niou complained.

"Who's his partner?" Marui asked.

"Kirihara." The two of them paused, then burst out in laughter.

"aHahahaHAhahAHa. _ I can't picture it! It's too wrong!_" Marui struggled to catch his breath.

"Well, anyway, let's hurry up and get your powers under control. Now it should be easier." Niou rolled up the plastic and threw it, where it disappeared in the air.

"Gotcha. Now how should I do this again...? I just point then picture-" Marui gasped as the wall in front of him was obliterated with glowing bits of purple splattered around.

* * *

"Oshitari, send out a tracker on Niou. I hear his Conqueror finally got in the game." Atobe tapped on a chessboard, reaching to play with a foggy white chess king.

"Yeah, sure." Oshitari reached into the air, and pulled out a squirrel.

"I love when we send animals, they always have icy blue eyes." Atobe murmured looking at the squirrel.

"Makes them kind of obvious." Oshitari shrugged as he blew on the animal, sending it off.

"This game is going far too slowly..." Atobe smiled wickedly. Oshitari suddenly disappeared, well aware of what Atobe would say.

"I'll leave it to you then." Atobe whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

"Holy shit." Marui looked at Niou who looked just as shocked.

"Fuck. You. Yagyuu." Niou muttered at the hole in the wall.

"So does this mean that I can pull purple plastic out of the air?" Marui grinned.

"Nope. Advisors only. Also for sending trackers or put power controllers on things." Niou smirked.

"What can I do other than this?" Marui asked.

"Only Conquerors can wield a sword unique to their element. Once a person gets a sword, the other Conqueror in that element group can't get it, unless he kills the other Conqueror. Each person Conqueror has a different way of getting a sword that only Advisors know." Niou explained.

"Where do I get the sword?" Marui inquired.

"Unfortunately, that's the one thing Advisors are forbidden to tell. There are game makers watching everyone. Well... You'll find out eventually." Niou motioned for Marui to follow him.

"With that power, I don't think you need any more practice. I'll teach you the rest later. The game officially starts today, so everyone is vulnerable to dying." Niou pulled a purple handle out of thin air as he stuck it on the ground. With one tug, he ripped a floor tile ripped off the ground.

"After you."

* * *

"So you're saying that the list will be released by game makers tonight?" Kamio questioned.

"Yeah. I hear that it'll tell who's the strongest and weakest Conqueror and Advisor." Gakuto's eyes gleamed.

"How many people know about this?" Ibu murmured.

"I don't know that. However, the only people that know the location and time are Jirou and I. We'll agree to tell you and let you in on it if you can help us take out Kenya Oshitari, Hikaru Zaizen, Michael Lee, or Arnold Ignashov. Particularly the Conquerors Zaizen and Michael." Gakuto smirked.

"We'll try. But why them?" Kamio asked.

"Atobe and Zaizen allianced because they have the same ice element. Same thing for Yukimura and Michael. Those alliances are taking the lead. Everyone knows our fire and your earth are good compliments in fighting." Jirou announced.

"Ah. As long as we do both of these tasks together, then I have no complaints." Kamio agreed.

"Okay, we bought a dimension freeze." Jirou pulled out a black block that fit perfectly in his palm.

"That's so that we can share information without any interference, right? How do we use it?" Ibu asked.

Gakuto scowled.

"The game makers are sick bastards."

* * *

"I'm so tired. Why did we have to go that way, anyway?" Marui climbed out of a hole in the ground.

"When you enter a base, it locks from the outside until you leave and permits you to use another way out. It's too easy to sneak attack from outside the doors of a base." Niou answered coming out from behind him.

"So what do we do now?" Marui asked.

"The first person to kill another player gets a first blood advantage. The advantage gives the person and their partner invincibility for a day to allow them to spread out three reasonable commands to three people. It can't be something like, killing your own partner. The game makers set a time limit for the command to be fulfilled. If they don't complete it in time... their partner and the person dies." Niou stated.

"So you're saying we're going to kill someone?" Marui gulped.

"No, that means you're going to kill someone." Niou deadpanned.

"Why can't you!?" Marui let out in an irritated tone.

"Because killing a Conqueror is easier. Since they aren't particularly skilled." Niou replied.

"Ugh. Where are we going?" Marui shuffled behind Niou.

"To the base near Seigaku. That's where a list is being given out to determine who the strongest and weakest Conquerors and Advisors are." Niou said rather loudly.

"Shouldn't you be a little quieter?" Marui asked clearly worried.

"Whatever." Niou answered. Marui was about to retort when he saw Niou's eyes trail to a squirrel heading off in the opposite direction. Marui only caught a glimpse, but he spotted icy blue eyes.

Marui was still looking at the squirrel when Niou did it.

He fucking kissed him on the cheek.

"Th-The _hell_?!" Marui jumped back when he saw Niou's emotionless expression staring at a black block in his hand.

"Oh, come on. It was just a kiss on the cheek. It's not like these are our real bodies anyway." Niou answered as he placed the block in front of his lips, and a green light did a scan.

"What the _fuck_. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Marui rubbed at his cheek until it practically went numb.

"Dimension freezing is pretty expensive. Game makers make you kiss your partner to get it to work." Niou replied.

"Couldn't you have told me that?!" Marui knew that if Niou told him he would definitely run as fast as possible. Then the realization hit him.

"Does this mean you have to kiss me every time we do this?" Marui froze. Niou just smirked as he grabbed Marui and they disappeared into another dimension.

* * *

"The squirrel says the list is in Seigaku." Oshitari looked at Atobe.

"You're telling me it came back this fast?" Atobe flicked the foggy chess king as it landed on its side rolling back and forth.

"Right when it reached Niou he mentioned it to Marui." Oshitari answered.

"Then it's a lie." Atobe got up and grabbed his jacket.

"Perceptive." Oshitari leaned back on a wall.

"What did you do when you left before?" Atobe asked.

"Found out where the location really is." Oshitari stared at the ceiling.

"From Gakuto, I suppose." Atobe smirked.

"No, actually, from Jirou. In exchange for the best base for eating delicious food." Oshitari laughed.

"Was there such a thing?" Atobe zipped up his jacket.

"No, I lied." Oshitari rolled his eyes.

"Gotcha. Now all we have to do is get the first blood and that list." Atobe reached for his ice sword.

"Oh, and by the way, I did do something else when I left." Oshitari said in a bored tone.

"And what would that be?" Atobe looked back at Oshitari.

"You'll should see it in about a few seconds." Oshitari answered. Suddenly a jumble of words appeared in front of everyone's eyes. It read:

Oshitari Yuushi: First Blood

**Player KO: Arnold Ignashov**

**Due to being the Conqueror, Michael Lee stays alive.**

* * *

"_Shit." _Niou stared down at the words in horror.

"Of all people..." Marui said exhaustedly. They were standing in a dimension with rainbow swirls all around.

"All we need to do now is get that list. It's actually located in Hyotei." Niou said.

"Hyotei? With that dammed Oshitari?" Marui rolled his eyes. _Great._

"I tricked Jirou into thinking I was Gakuto and he told me. Anyway, we have to get that list at all costs or else-" Niou suddenly froze as teal words appeared in front of his eyes.

**Oshitari Yuushi has sent you a command.**

Niou looked at Marui who didn't seem to notice. Of course, Niou was the only one who could see it. After reading the command over, it disappeared in front of his eyes. _The next time I see that bastard Oshitari, he's dead._

"Or else what?" Marui asked.

"What? Oh, err... We might lose this game." Niou answered.

"Next time you want to set this whole dimension up, don't forget that you have to let me know." Marui glared at him.

"Yeah, sure." Niou smiled wickedly.

"Somehow, I'm not convinced." Marui rolled his eyes.

"Time to go." Niou dropped the block and it dispersed the dimension, landing on the floor. Picking it up, Niou sighed.

_So much to do._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter~

Anything you have to say, feel free to private message me or review~


	3. Mors Subductio

Enjoy~ Thanks for the support! :D

* * *

Chapter Preview:

He could practically feel the hate fill the room. That's when Marui's dad walked in. The stares were directed at Marui as he struggled and managed to let out a growl. He couldn't speak. So he mouthed three words that everyone could decipher.

_I hate you._

The other players looked a bit surprised, as Marui's dad replied.

"Nice to see you, son." He smiled viciously.

_Fuck you._

* * *

"We're here. Hyotei Gakuen." Niou pulled a misty purple orb out of the air, and it hovered over his hands. Blowing on it, the orb shattered and the mist spread out around.

"As I thought." Niou rolled his eyes.

"What? What's going on?" Marui looked around.

"Sensors, trackers, lasers... this place has been set with hundreds of traps." Niou rubbed his forehead.

"What a pain." Marui kicked a rock.

"It's not like I didn't do that to Rikkaidai. Anyway, I already knew this would happen." Niou smirked.

"Yeah, knowing you, you'll probably blow the whole place up." Marui sighed.

"You got it."

Marui held back a scoff at the retort, as he realized that it wasn't from Niou's mouth.

"Kojiro Saeki?" Marui stepped back, as a hand gripped his shoulder.

"Don't tell me you didn't tell Bunta-kun? Heartless as always, Niou." Fuji smiled.

"They'll be working with us. Of course, they're also Zespurplelas." Niou was busy fiddling with something to glance at the others.

"Zespurplelas?" Marui asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know? Fuji caught on much faster. The name of people with poison powers." Saeki replied with a look that showed he was starting to doubt teaming up with him.

"Oh, I remember Niou saying something about that." Marui reassured.

"Well, the preparations are done now. Since we don't know if it's safe, you go in first Marui." Niou pushed Marui into a purple hole that formed in the air. Marui braced himself for some teleporting magical device and some rainbow unicorns, but he stepped out like nothing had happened. Suddenly he saw a glowing purple around him.

"The poison should nullify the traps and trackers. Kind of like erasing out presence." Fuji smiled wickedly as the other three started glowing purple.

"Time to go." Saeki led the group towards the school.

* * *

"Hey, hey, did ya hear, Koshimae?" Toyama crouched on top of the Hyotei school wall.

"What?" Echizen replied with no amusement in his voice.

"I heard the Griffy twins are gonna be assassinated while everyone's tryin' ta get tha' list." He answered while pulling an apple out of his pocket and taking a bite. Echizen spared a glance at the Advisor.

"What, really?" Echizen muttered under his breath.

"Yah. I don't see why we need that stupid list in tha' first place." Toyama practically whispered, as his face grew serious.

"We already know who's the strongest, was that what you were going to say?" Ryoma asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

"You bet." Toyama set the core of the apple into flames and it sizzled onto the floor.

"I don't care about the list. It's the people that are coming to get it that make this interesting." Ryoma said.

"Here we go." Toyama created a red portal that formed in the air. They both jumped through and disappeared past the traps.

* * *

"We're nearing the school." Saeki glanced around. Suddenly, a screen appeared in front of everyone's path.

"I can't move." Marui noticed. Tubes of black appeared around the players, as the screens read:

**Please wait. You are now being sent to the Arena for a Mors Subductio.**

"Mors Subductio? Isn't that latin?" Marui shrugged. It's not like he listened in class.

**Loading complete.**

Before Marui could even think about what that meant, he felt himself being propelled up the tube. The next thing he knew, the tube disappeared and all he saw was pitch black. He still couldn't move. A spotlight appeared in the center of the big area, and a man appeared in the center. He had a dull white hair that made him seem much older than he was.

"Gentlemen, please take a seat. If you don't, unfortunately there will be consequences." The man stated. Marui couldn't see any of the other "gentlemen" as he pondered whether to take a seat on the cushiony chair behind him. The only thing that was just barely visible. Hearing people sit down silently, he froze. Who were they? Then he felt something tug on his sleeve.

"Sit down."

Marui couldn't see the figure, but recognized the voice within a moment.

"Niou."

* * *

"What a pain." Oshitari yawned as he looked up into the pitch black.

"That man. I've seen him before." Atobe stared at the man in the spotlight.

"Well, who is he?" Oshitari drawled.

"The president of Zexla." Atobe rolled his eyes. _To think someone of his status would be able to contain me in such a game._

"My powers and trackers aren't working." Oshitari muttered.

* * *

"Gentlemen. Each chair is connected to the one with your partner. The chairs are scattered around this arena. Of course, you are isolated with your partner and may only speak with them. Place your hand on the armrest to the side." The man waited unflinchingly.

"Do it. That man is known for being a bastard." Niou placed his hand on the armrest and it started glowing purple. Marui noticed the other colors glowing on the hand rests of others. Placing his hand on the armrest, he watched it light up. Looking around, he noticed 50 lights appear. With Arnold Ignashov dead, there was one missing light.

"Jin Akutsu-kun. Place your arm on the armrest immediately. Or else you'll be shot, and you will never return to your normal life." The man glared.

"None of us will ever return to the way we used to be. You disgusting, wretched beings are stupid to think we'll ever forgive you." Akutsu spat. Nonetheless, a brown light lit up on the armrest. Niou snickered at his comment. Somehow it didn't go unnoticed.

"Niou-kun. Do you find this funny? I will assure you that I'm very serious." The man stared almost directly at the pair. Marui froze.

It was a challenge. He had fucking challenged Niou.

_Don't-_

"I find it very funny. Hilarious. Rot in hell." Niou held up his middle finger that the man could apparently see. _Night vision contacts?_

"Watch your tone." The man replied as suddenly a gray piece of curved metal, locked their wrists in place.

"The brown element of Akutsu shows that he's a Venebrownja. The power to imitate animal abilities. If this meeting is what I think it is, then remember this. You can't forget this. Don't ever-" Niou couldn't finish when the chairs separated quickly. Marui could only make out one part. Don't ever doubt yourself. Niou had added "because" but didn't get to finish.

Marui felt a needle inject into his arm.

"The liquid being injected into you is so that you can't use your powers or move." The man added.

Suddenly the glowing light disappeared and the whole arena lit up. Marui looked at the 50 people that had once been on the opposite side of the tennis court.

"Three people die today. Once they do, you'll be teleported back to where you were before." Marui knew he hated that man. Because after he said those awful words, there was a hint of satisfaction. Marui didn't hate him because of something he assumed. No.

That disgusting man. Just. Smiled.

He could practically feel the hate fill the room. That's when Marui's dad walked in. The stares were directed at Marui as he struggled and managed to let out a growl. He couldn't speak. So he mouthed three words that everyone could decipher.

_I hate you._

The other players looked a bit surprised, as Marui's dad replied.

"Nice to see you, son." He smiled viciously.

_Fuck you._

The other players immediately understood the situation and felt either sympathy, annoyance or in Atobe's case, amusement.

A screen came down from the ceiling of this... stadium.

"There will be two Advisors randomly picked as shown on the screen. They will fight to the death. Then a pair of Conquerors will fight. Of course, it is possible for two people to die, if two partners are picked and both the Conqueror and Advisor die. Also, if Michael Lee-kun loses his match. Though, those possibilities are inconceivable." Marui's dad went on, while running a hand through his hair.

"Well, let's get right to it." Niou's dad looked up at the screen when names started shuffling in a jackpot-like fashion. The anticipation was madness. Marui caught a glimpse of Niou's name in the blinking box. Finally two names appeared.

**Eiji Kikumaru from Lavenderas**

**Vs.**

**Chotaro Ohtori from Fregreenius**

Chatters of complaint and relief filled the arena.

Suddenly the chairs with the two competitors dropped them in the middle of the stadium on all fours. They both looked serious and weary. Zexla's vice president and president sat on a throne sheilded from attacks.

"Begin."

At first, Marui expected the competitors to stay still the entire match. Soon enough, however, they were in the air. Ohtori quickly pulled out a green grass wall out of the air, that didn't look hard to break through. Kikumaru apparently summoned light purple glass shards. The shards were shot at Ohtori, who swiftly pulled more grass walls out of the air. The glass shards went through two walls, and then lost mobility.

"Marui, can you hear me?" Niou's voice threw him off.

"What?! How can I talk to you?" Marui whispered harshly.

"I stuck a special chip on your ear when you passed out after eating the petal. Since you keep the clothes you wore when you were invited to the game, I had a special gadget case in my pocket and I-"

"Ugh. Whatever, man. Just tell me. What. Is. Going. On." Marui enunciated.

"Kikumaru has psychic powers while Ohtori has earth powers. Their conquerors are probably Oishi and Shishido, in that order." Niou explained.

"Oh." Marui watched as Kikumaru guarded against green specks. They eventually gathered around him and irritated his skin. The green specks were gone as soon as they came, when purple waves moved out of his body. Can psychics really do that? As if reading his mind, Niou spoke.

"Psychics and Healers are weaker forms of power. So they have been enhanced to take on a physical form."

"OH! I forgot to ask you what you were going to tell me." Marui frantically asked. Unfortunately he said that too loud and the device was destroyed.

"Stop making a fuss." The president pressed some button for the laser beam to kill their connection.

"I'm sorry." Ohtori said as he gathered earth around Kikumaru in an earth ball. The ball became smaller until it formed the outline of Kikumaru's body. Ohtori walked up to it and hesitatingly, shoved his hand in the body. Glowing black and green mist oozed out of the place he hand stuck his hand in.

"No, I'm sorry." Kikumaru said as his "body" shattered into purple specks. He aimed a purple glass shard to his heart. Ohtori moved away fast enough for the shard to hit his arm. He sighed in relief. Only calming down until a light purple spread from the wound across his body.

"Goodbye. I will find a way to save you. Ohtori." The audience watched as Ohtori smiled softly.

"Good luck, Kikumaru-kun." Ohtori smiled with tears welling up in his eyes.

"NO!" Shishido yelled desperately. He couldn't watch as Ohtori stopped breathing. He couldn't watch one of the only people he trusted, disappeared from his life.

Kikumaru didn't break down. He wouldn't. Not for those evil monsters watching to see. Ohtori's body was immediately reduced to visible glowing molecules, as it traveled to a container in the president of Zexla's hand. Suddenly a hologram of Ohtori appeared in the small container. The screen displayed him, and Arnold Ignashov in their own containers.

"Are they alive in the game?" Terry Griffy asked as sighs of relief filled the room.

"No, they're not. Ohtori and Ignashov are dead in this game. Once the game is finished, they will no longer remember the people they are partnered up with." Marui's dad tasted each despicable word as he said them.

"It's about time to announce the Conqueror's battle." The president said. At this point, they were all shaken up. Not scared, but practically lifeless as the names flickered on the screen.

**Ryoma Echizen from Lareds**

**Vs.**

**Bobby Max from Venebrownja**

Marui scoffed. It was obvious who would win. And maybe someone like him could bring the spirit back to those who were lost today.

"The Conquerors fighting also takes away the lives of the Advisors. If Ryoma Echizen should lose, then Kintaro Toyama's life is forfeit. The same goes for Kei Tanishi. Begin." The president smiled maliciously.

Marui calmed down a little. It was a harsh day. He needed to sleep.

He only opened his eyes, when a piercing scream ripped through the air.

Bobby Max stood over Ryoma, who was clutching his arm. There was a brown furry bone sword in Bobby's hand. And a severed right hand lying on the ground stained with blood.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Please review and respond to the story.

The more interested people are in the story, the faster I'll update. :)

By the way, kudos to those who knows what Mors Subductio means. Aka the people who searched it up on google translate. :D


	4. Cracked Alliance

Enjoy! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Love you guys.

* * *

Chapter Preview:

"We are now ready to begin the meeting." Atobe announced. The 46 tennis players in Hyotei's gym didn't make it cramped at all. In fact, the killing intent was gleaming within their eyes.

"Even though we aren't like the heroes of stories where we have sob stories about parents getting killed or the fate of the world in our hands… Nobody here deserves this. That's why we fight. That's why we're going to take our freedom back and turn this twisted world around." Atobe recited.

"It's time to rebel." Oshitari spoke from behind Atobe. Without realizing it, the whole crowd was cheering.

* * *

Silence filled the room. Marui's first thoughts were about Echizen, but they soon lingered to the sword. How did that guy get his attribute sword?

"Koshimae! NO!" Toyama struggled out of the cuffs, and despite the looks of the other players, didn't take his eyes off the battle, the blood. Marui knew something didn't make sense. The cuffs around their wrists were probably just a first level of containment. However, as much as Marui forgot about school, there was no way he wouldn't remember tennis players. People like Toyama with destructive strength should be able to break through the cuffs.

"Isn't this interesting?" Marui's dad glared up at Toyama without turning his head.

Suddenly Echizen was engulfed in flames and disappeared.

"Where is he?! Where?!" Bobby flung the sword around. The arena started to echo.

"Where? Where do you think?" Ryoma suddenly appeared in the air behind Bobby.

"One isn't enough." Ryoma slashed at his opponent with two swords and strings of blood soaked the air. The arena was suddenly engulfed in flames and the players strapped in chairs were coughing their minds out.

"The fire shouldn't be able to reach the others because of the barrier. And why does this kid have two swords? Much better than my hopeless son; this boy's a natural." Marui's dad smiled slightly crazed.

* * *

"Were mah acting skills awesome?" Toyama laughed. Echizen just rolled his eyes and evaporated the swords.

"With this Kei Tanishi will also enter a capsule." Marui's dad sent silver sparkles up at Tanishi, who just said:

"Don't let us down, or you'll pay for it. _Echizen!_" And just like that. He was gone.

"Mada mada dane."

"This is far too predictable." The president of Zexla scowled. Lifting his arm he darted sparkles at Echizen. The sparkles entered his eyes, mouth, nose, ears and everywhere on his body. Suddenly it all spread out and Echizen's eyes dilated. He tilted his head in a horrid manner.

* * *

The voices of protest were all drowned out by Marui's focus. If Echizen really were being controlled somehow here then that would interrupt the whole system. Not that the game makers changing the game was surprising, but… something wasn't right.

"So I'm sure you all know that after setting up such an elaborate game, why would I break my own rules?" The president laughed and watched as their hearts were torn to shreds.

"This boy and his loyal Advisor over there. Are the true creators of this game." The president motioned towards them. Toyama let a grin light up his face.

"Oh my, I didn't think that you would reveal that so soon. Well, whatever." Toyama suddenly lost his accent and the cuffs were released.

"The big secret has yet to be revealed, right?" Toyama jumped over to Ryoma and patted him on the shoulder. Ryoma fell to the ground coughing. As his breath steadied he stood up. His memories were probably just restored.

* * *

"Let's go." Ryoma who had his school uniform on, materialized a white and gold blanket and pulled it around his body. Toyama quickly did the same.

"Very well." A portal was opened and Toyama gestured for the other to go in.

"Kabaji." A quick snap of the fingers had the player jumping towards Ryoma. Toyama moved to block it, but he was sharply pulled aside by Ryoma. Kabaji didn't change his target and fell straight towards the floor.

"He can't see us…" Marui face-palmed.

"Munehiro Kabaji was not invited to this game. How did you contact him?" The president of Zexla stood up abruptly.

"Sit down." Ryoma glared. The president hesitantly sat down.

"He's been with me for years. There's no way my family..." Atobe continued talking as suddenly, Marui felt someone grab his arm.

"Niou! What are you doing?" Marui asked annoyed.

"Hurry." Niou picked a lock on the side of Marui's chair and the cuffs clicked open. Marui took hold of Niou's hand and he realized how cold he was compared to Niou. Marui moved to pull it away and suddenly Niou gripped tighter.

"Don't let go." Niou pulled out a purple orb and immediately dragged them into another dimension.

"I didn't want to drag you into this part of my mission. But your power is the only one that has the potential to surpass Echizen's. Oshitari, me and deceptive people from each tennis team formed a group that met every month. It decided that if something should happen to tennis members, we would need to redo our schedules at Hyotei. So the message just read "Make Marui fight when the time comes." Oshitari felt it's necessary to have everyone, especially you. Also, everyone is being made aware that Arnold and Oshitari were meeting about our alliance. Since he's part of the American team, he didn't know about our group. He was able to contact the American team about the details but, before he could leave, he was blown up by a mine set up by Zexla. He told Oshitari, with the American team able to hear through his speaker to finish him off since he was going to die anyway, and use his death to further our goals." Niou finished.

* * *

"HOW DID THEY GET AWAY?" Marui's dad was furious. He hadn't notified of Echizen and Toyama's positions. Even though he was the number two.

"Shut up. You're annoying." Echizen looked around at the arena of empty seats.

"My deepest apologies, Echizen-sama. It seems as if someone has hacked the system." Zexla's president now bowed before him.

"Damage reports, and can it be fixed?" Toyama demanded.

"Apparently some Seiichi Yukimura was responsible. He failed at his first attempt to dissolve the whole game, but somehow he made the game real. The whole game was transported off earth and onto the moon. We are now inside a program that was secretly developed by Zexla, which is basically a mirror of the Japan we were in. Many game makers that were in control rooms are not in contact and "died" within the game. They have returned to earth and resumed their lives with no memory of Zexla. The only ones left are the four of us and the remaining organization members. Unfortunately we can't gain back control of the game and monitor any player's status. The remaining organization members are well trained to set up traps and fight themselves. Within a month I can contact the company from the moon and get back our controls. The only thing we have right now is control over Seishun Gakuen and the area around there."

"I'll leave that to you. Get to it immediately." Toyama ordered the man, who disappeared.

"And as for you…" Toyama glared at Marui's dad.

"You have a week to run. After that we'll come after you." Echizen glared at the man who quickly ran off.

"Destroy that hologram." Echizen scowled. Toyama grinned as the hologram of Kabaji was burned to a crisp.

"I have an idea." Toyama said idly as he crouched to look at the hologram. _They won't get away._

* * *

"We are now ready to begin the meeting." Atobe announced on a microphone. The 46 tennis players in Hyotei's gym didn't make it cramped at all. In fact, the killing intent was gleaming within their eyes.

"Even though we aren't like the heroes of stories where we have sob stories about parents getting killed or the fate of the world in our hands… Nobody here deserves this. That's why we fight. That's why we're going to take our freedom back and turn this twisted world around." Atobe recited.

"It's time to rebel." Oshitari spoke from behind Atobe. Without realizing it, the whole crowd was cheering.

"We have to put everyone in different squads. Each of the squad will have a leader and each person in each squad will have a different attribute." Atobe continued.

"Leaders will make up the Council. The Council will make up the majority of the plans and ideas." Atobe pulled out a sheet of paper.

"You have all already told us your power class and your position as a Conqueror or an Advisor. It is obvious that we will lose fewer lives if we send our Advisors to the front lines. They have the most experience and with their death, we'll only lose one person. Not only that, but they are responsible for teaching their respective Conqueror how to fight properly. Since Yukimura did a fantastic job of hacking the system, they can now teach the Conquerors how to use their swords." Atobe smirked as the crowd talked in excitement.

"I have set up a system with the help of all captains of tennis teams and decided on the squads. But first let me explain to everyone who is who. Uh, I'll let Sanada do that since I've practically lost my voice." Atobe handed the paper and microphone to Sanada who nodded.

"I'll read them as conqueror, then advisor, then conqueror and advisor. For the Querpinkmus, that specialize in healing, we have Youhei Tanaka, Kouhei Tanaka,

Terry Griffy, and Tom Griffy. For the Lareds, that specialize in fire we have Jirou Akutagawa and Gakuto Mukahi. Echizen is a Conqueror and Toyama is his Advisor. We believe they are also chained by the rules."

"But why Echizen?!" Momoshiro shouted.

"Kintaro isn't that type of person either." Shiraishi complained.

"It is a fact that they are now on the other side. Even before that. So we're moving on now to avoid any more pointless discussion." Sanada tasted the bitterness of the words.

"For the Sorangeis, who specialize in sun power, we have Yuuta Fuji, Hajime Mizuki, Koharu Konjiki and Yuuji Hitoji. For the Relengolds, who specialize in controlling time, are Renji Yanagi, Sadaharu Inui, Akaya Kirihara and Hiroshi Yagyuu. For the Yellowla, who specialize in Telekinesis we have Rin Hirakoba, Yuujirou Kai, Kevin Smith and Billy Cassidy. For the Fregreenius we have Shinji Ibu, Akira Kamio, and Ryo Shishido." There was slight hesitation when he came across the missing Ohtori, but continued so the terrifying silence wouldn't drain their hopes.

"For the Dopitealous, who specialize in ice, we have Keigo Atobe, Yushi Oshitari, Hikaru Zaizen and Kenya Oshitari. For the Naceblue, who specialize in water, we have Seiichi Yukimura, Genichiro Sanada, and Michael Lee." Sanada paused on purpose this time to give Arnold Ignashov a moment of silence.

"For the Lavenderas, who specialize in Psychic powers, we have Shuichiro Oishi, Eiji Kikumaru, Takahisa Kajimoto and Hiroshi Wakato. For the Zespurplas, who specialize in poison we have Bunta Marui, Masaharu Niou, Shusuke Fuji, and Kojiro Saeki. For the Venebrownjas, who specialize in animal abilities, we have Kiyosumi Sengoku, and Jin Akutsu." Another moment of silence.

"For the Poxeblackens, who specialize in controlling space, we have Atsushi Kisarazu, Ryou Kisarazu, Kaoru Kaidoh, and Takeshi Momoshiro. And last but not least, the Flesilvernens, who specialize in air, Kunimitsu Tezuka, Kuranosuke Shirashi, Eishirou Kite and Hiroshi Chinen."

"Atobe. You take over." Sanada passed the microphone back.

"Alright. The healing squad will be the Querpinkmus group. Two people will be sent to the front lines, while the other two stay here. We have also deemed Hajime Mizuki and Inui Sadaharu as our data base experts with Yuuji Hitoji and Koharu Konjiki as our suppliers as well as cooks.

"Just so we're clear, the people in a squad must obey the leader's orders, but they can occasionally explain why they don't agree with them. The squads are named after the leader and are in no particular order." Atobe sighed as he read the names out loud.

"The first squad is Squad Oshitari, with Gakuto, Akaya and Kamio. The next squad is Squad Yagyuu, with Kai, Yuuta and Zaizen. Then it's Squad Atobe with Niou. Kikumaru and Jirou. After that is Squad Kajimoto with Hirakoba, Michael, and Atsushi. Next is Squad Yukimura with Marui, Ibu, and Kevin. The next squad is Squad Tezuka with Wakato, Akutsu and Momoshiro. Next is Squad Shiraishi with Billy, Oishi, Saeki and Ryou. Then Squad Sanada with Chinen, Yanagi and Kenya. And finally Squad Fuji that consists of Sengoku, Kaidoh, Kite and Shishido." Atobe finished as the gym was in silence.

"All squads should meet and settle in the underground safe areas of Hyotei. There are more than enough 4-5 people rooms for us to stay in. We'll have Squad Shiraishi go out for food for this week. There's a base located about three blocks from here with the entrance at a side door of an alley. We have a map here for you, please be careful. We're also passing out trackers that Oshitari was sent to buy at a shop a few days ago. These special trackers go on your ears and we should be able to tell where you are, tell if you're fighting and contact you." Sanada gestured for the group to come over as everyone else broke into their respective groups and followed Atobe to the underground areas.

* * *

After a few hours, everyone was settled and sitting in the auditorium. They needed to create training schedules before dinner.

"Guys! Squad Shiraishi hasn't come back yet! In fact, it seems like their fighting at the entrance of the base!" Inui broke the silence.

"Who are they fighting?" Atobe asked.

Mizuki bit his lip.

"There are four people, but we're only able to confirm one as Kabaji Munehiro."

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed this informative chapterrrr! Please review, comment and stuff!


	5. A Warrior's Death

Some minor announcements to make:

Not sure if anybody noticed but, I forgot to add Squad Sanada when Atobe was saying the squads. I updated it so that's taken care of. :)

I tend to like using the squiggly line during my author's notes. ;D But Fanfiction is in it's rebellious phase and turns it into dashes. So just ignore those XD

MMKAY THAT'S IT!

I really appreciate all of your support and I'm sorry about the huge writer's block I had. :D

Don't forget to read my author's note at the bottom!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Preview:

"Why is this bastard here?!" Akutsu shouted.

"We should execute him!" Shishido yelled.

"He says he might have some way to save us all." Oshitari rolled his eyes.

"Marui? Isn't that your..." Niou didn't finish the sentence.

"I don't know him." Marui let his bangs cover his eyes as he rested his head on his arm.

* * *

"Squad Atobe will head out immediately." Atobe stood up.

"No. Squad Kajimoto will go. Let's face the facts. Squad Atobe is necessary for future battles." Kajimoto stood up.

"What are you talking about?" Atobe remained standing.

"Are you seriously asking that? You're one of the most competent leaders here. This is also your school. Plus, if you died, losing Oshitari would kinda put us in a terrible situation. Niou is a powerful asset. He managed to get free before Yukimura hacked the system. Not only that, Kikumaru has battlefield experience. Did you forget that Kikumaru's partner is there too? Emotions and death go hand-in-hand." Kajimoto sighed. Why can't these people use their brains?

"Every one of your squad members are conquerors. We based the squads on powers instead of conquerors and advisors because certain groups would be suited for battle while others wouldn't be. You, Hirakoba, Michael, and Atsushi have a strategic advantage that we can't afford to lose. Also-"

"Hey, idiots. Squad Oshitari just snuck out." Sanada pointed at the open door. There was an ominous silence when Atobe sat down with his cheek resting on his hand. When Oshitari got back, he would kill him. A slow painful death.

"We need some people to help monitor the fight. The rest can stay behind and set up living and training schedules. Pray that they all make it back alive." Inui walked out followed by Mizuki and some others.

* * *

"Best idea ever, man." Akaya laughed as they ran towards the base.

"Don't forget that you're the least experienced out of all of us. As the only conqueror, you have to stay alert." Oshitari hid his smile.

"Yeah, don't go dying and killing off that Yagyuu guy." Gakuto grinned when Akaya stuck his tongue out.

"We follow the plan. There's four of them and nine of us. We haven't seen any death announcements so it looks like everyone is alive. Akaya and I will take out the rest of our intruders. Kamio and Gakuto should go look for injured and bring them to the base immediately. Leave Kabaji to me." Oshitari motioned for them to stop behind a building.

"Won't it be better if me or Gakuto go with you instead of Akaya?" Kamio asked.

"No, we need you to pull our comrades out as soon as possible. And... I've heard from the others that aside from one person, Akaya's power is the most destructive." Oshitari smirked.

"Aside from one person?" Akaya raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go." Oshitari immediately led them into the battle.

* * *

"They've engaged the enemies! Its too hard to tell what's going on." Inui shouted towards Mizuki.

"I've got contact with them! Oshitari, what's the situation?!"

"We'll be back as soon as possible! Shiraishi and Saeki were able to react immediately to the attack, but they all suffered injuries. Oishi is in critical condition, so Kamio is taking him back immediately."

"And Kabaji?" Shishido asked.

"...I took him out." Oshitari replied.

"It seems they brought him into the game. But he's probably in one of those hologram containers now since he turned into particles. He was being controlled completely."

* * *

"Thanks guys, sorry about that." Shiraishi panted.

"It's fine. Gakuto will take Ryou, Billy and you back to the school. Saeki, Akaya and I will go grab the food." Oshitari motioned them to follow.

"It looks like those people who attacked us were sent to hologram containers too. Since they turned into a bunch of particle things. They can also 'die' in this game." Shiraishi explained.

"That's good to know. Get some rest." Oshitari closed the base behind them.

"Well, just stock up on whatever. I'll be the lookout." Saeki sat down and leaned on a wall.

"Thanks." Oshitari pulled out a bright blue sheet and placed it on the floor.

"What's that for?" Akaya poked at the sheet.

"It's a container. You can just stick all the food you want on it and well... you'll see." Oshitari smirked.

"Okay... Let's see. I just tap this pole, right?" Akaya tapped on the pole and a whole list appeared on a touch screen.

"Holy _shit._"

"Hurry up now. We need stuff that we can eat this week for all of us."

* * *

"So there are 11 squads including the healing squad and the data/cooking people. Each squad will share a room. The rooms were formed using the powers of different people. The beds and furniture were made using elemental material from advisors. I don't know if it'll last the whole game, but let's just use them for now." Sanada passed out the room placement of each squad.

"We should all stick together but if you want to go out, please inform someone and as long as you come back within a certain amount of time, it should work out. Not only that, but we need special times to train as well. Conquerors need to know how to fight with their swords." Atobe passed out the papers with written schedule times.

"The people that are out will catch up on everything later. Everyone is back except for Oshitari, Saeki and Akaya who are securing food for the week." Inui announced.

* * *

"Okay, so now what?" Akaya looked at the tons of food laying in an unorganized pile on the sheet.

"That should be good. Now I just activate my powers and..." Suddenly the sheet folded up at the corners and turned into a huge bird. And it was flying.

"Oh Oshitari, mastering a technique like that. I might have to kill you later." Saeki stood up and blew a hole through the wall using his poison powers.

"How nice of you. Well, lets go back." Oshitari led the way.

"The bird can't carry us?" Akaya pouted.

"Not yet. I'll figure that out eventually." Oshitari's bird followed them out.

"Wait!" A voice startled them.

"Isn't that?" Saeki pulled out his glowing globs of poison.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Akaya shouted.

"Just hear me out! You need me. I'm the vice president of this company and I might know a way to save you all." Marui's father held his hands up.

"We don't need your help." Akaya replied angrily when suddenly he felt something. A gold sword with a clock on the hilt appeared in his hand.

"Looks like you got your sword before Yagyuu could teach you." Saeki examined the sword carefully.

* * *

"We've all gathered in the auditorium by now, right?" Atobe snapped at Oshitari who entered the huge room. Everyone except Oishi, Kikumaru and the healing group were there.

"Yup. We have something urgent to talk about." Oshitari flew a huge block of ice onto the stage. The block disappeared except for a piece of ice behind Marui's dad's back holding his wrists together.

"Why is this bastard here?!" Akutsu shouted.

"We should execute him!" Shishido yelled.

"He says he might have some way to save us all." Oshitari rolled his eyes.

"Marui? Isn't that your..." Niou didn't finish the sentence.

"I don't know him." Marui let his bangs cover his eyes as he rested his head on his arm.

"Son. I can help you and your friends get out of here." Marui's father spoke.

"I don't want your help." Marui walked out of the auditorium.

"If you guys don't get anything out of him, I'll execute him myself." Niou announced. Then he followed Marui out of the auditorium.

* * *

"Before we deal with him... How is Oishi?" Sanada asked as Tom and Terry came in.

"He's been slashed in the chest. His internal functions are a mess and I'm afraid we don't think its possible to save him." Tom bit his lip.

"Is there any way?! At least, can we save Kikumaru?!" Momoshiro yelled.

"I...I'm sorry. They both have about ten minutes." Terry cried.

"There's... no way to save him?!" Kaidoh shouted.

"Our healing powers can't heal him when it's that deep. We can't regenerate internal organs." Tom announced. The auditorium was silent as no one dared to talk.

"What's with the silence in here? It's so sad." Kikumaru waltzed into the auditorium and stood there with his normal smile.

"Kikumaru!" Multiple shouts came from the room.

"Jeez, why are you all so upset? I'm not actually going to die." Kikumaru laughed.

"How could you be so..." Sengoku trailed off.

"How? Because I have absolutely no doubt that you can all save us." Kikumaru smiled. He said his goodbyes as he left the auditorium to be with Oishi in his last moments. To think losing someone who knows they'll be dead in minutes... could be so harsh.

"Aren't you scared?" Inui asked Kikumaru who was gripping Oishi's hand.

"Once we wake up... It'll be just like it was before." Kikumaru smiled at the unconscious Oishi.

* * *

"I found a separate room. Let's go there." Niou smiled as he dragged Marui along.

"I'm not in the mood for this. I don't need your pity." Marui tried to shake him off.

"Pity? Who said that?" Niou gripped Marui's wrist tighter.

"My dad happens to be the vice president of this company. And people I know are dragged into this game. It's obvious that everyone will suspect that I might have something to do with this!" Marui shouted.

"I don't think so. In fact, I don't think anyone does." Niou tilted his head in a questioning manner.

"But-"

"Come on. Let's talk in that room I found."

Marui found himself dragged into some basement of the basement. Niou got a call from his squad leader Atobe and left him to wander around in the spacious room that Niou decorated with purple furniture.

"So that's the situation. Kikumaru and Oishi will be gone in a few minutes. Don't panic when you see the death announcement." Atobe said.

"Got it. I'll let Marui know." Niou replied. He never said he would let him know immediately though.

"Marui." Niou walked into the room and sat onto the bed next to him.

"Hmm?" Marui poked at the purple bed.

"Close your eyes for a few minutes. I have a surprise."

"Umm, I'm a bit scared. Do I have to close my eyes? Can I just look over there-" Niou suddenly grabbed him and covered his eyes. Marui sighed. What was he planning?

"How much longer?" Marui leaned back on Niou.

"Just a bit." Niou answered. Suddenly words appeared in front of them.

**Player KO: Shuichiro Oishi**

**Due to being the Advisor, Eiji Kikumaru dies.**

When the words disappeared, Niou uncovered Marui's eyes. Marui could find out later.

"And what's the surprise?" Marui asked expectantly.

"I brought candy." Niou drew a hole above Marui and tons of candy toppled onto him.

"Yay! I haven't had candy in a while." Marui smiled as he reached for a starburst. He didn't like them but today he was feeling daring. Niou just smirked, resting on the bed.

He wondered why someone as powerful as Niou would help him so much. They were teammates, but still.

He didn't know what he did to earn Niou's interest. God, what did he do.

* * *

I wasn't really happy with this chapter. But hopefully I can fix it up and make the next ones better. _ It's hard to manage all of the characters in the story. Excuse my excessive use of Oshitari. :S But they'll all get a chance! And people will die, so brace yourselves!

I'll get more into their powers and different battles soon. I wanted to hurry and get this out there, but expect more romance and detailed stuff soon! If anything doesn't make sense just let me know and I'll conjure up some magical reasoning.

:D Thanks for all of the support! ChasingAJourney, Arctic Symmetry, raxle, LainellaFay, advoni.h, and HellfireBringer, I really appreciate your reviews!

All of you are just. asdfghjkl. so sweeeeeeeet.


End file.
